1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for displaying masonry brick for residential and commercial building applications. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved brick display board for selectively displaying a variety of colors and styles of masonry brick with a variety of colors of mortar and/or trim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of brick display boards are disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,478,425 discloses a brick display device whereby display bricks are mounted to a transparent surface with a means for inserting colored cards behind the bricks to simulate different mortar colors. Another similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,358, which provides a brick display board with a plurality recesses configured to interchangeably receive display bricks of a variety of colors and textures. The latter reference also provides for interchangeable trim pieces of various colors to be added to simulate various brick/trim color combinations.
The devices disclosed in the prior art, however, suffer from the fact that they are all relatively complicated and expensive to construct and are relatively heavy and bulky.
What is needed is an improved brick display board that is simple and inexpensive to produce, lightweight and easy to transport, and easy to use. Such a device is disclosed and claimed herein.